breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Living Bread/Transcript
Part 1 song Title Card: The Title of this episode is "Night of the Living Bread". (Note 1: The title is a pun of the 1968 and 1990 movies, "Night of the Living Dead") 2: An eight-minute short film in 1990 is also called "Night of the Living Bread" {Note 3: This is also the first double-length episode of the series.} (The episode begins above the planet of Pondgea in space. The scene changes to the Man Cave. The door opens. The Bread Maker, SwaySway, and Buhdeuce are in the Man Cave.) [The Bread Maker starts to sing.) The Bread Maker: 'Welcome back...to the center of the planet. Where I perform...bread maker MAGIC!!!! HOCUS DOUGH-CUS!!! FLOUR POWER!!! A-LOAF-A-KAZAM!!!!! This is bread maker MAGIC! OOH YEAH!!! This is bread maker MAGIC!!!! '''SwaySway and Buhdeuce: 'and in awe No way! 'The Bread Maker: '''YEEEEESSSS WAAYYYYYY!!!!! song ends '''SwaySway: '''Bread Maker, thank you for allowing us to witness your bread-donkulous magic! '''Buhdeuce: '''Now can you please show us more magic? voice Why aren't you showing us more magic? '''The Bread Maker: '''Because, my young ducklings, I'm gonna show you something even more bread-donkulous! '''SwaySway & Buhdeuce: '(gasp) curious Go on. '''The Bread Maker: '''As a reward for satisfying your customers, I shall now show ye how to make bread. '''Buhdeuce: (in awe) How to make bread. SwaySway: '(In awe) The very bread we mine down here every day? '''SwaySway and Buhdeuce: '''Oh, my- (heads explode and inflate back up) '''The Bread Maker: '''Now, then, if you're gonna cook like me, thou hast to look like me! Oh, yeah! magic turns the ducks to be exactly like him! '''SwaySway and Buhdeuce: '''WOAH!!!!!! '''SwaySway: '''This is offically the greatest day of our lives! '''SwaySway and Buhdeuce: '''NOW LET'S MAKE BREAD!!! '''SwaySway: '''Flour power!!! (Flour goes in and fire comes out) '''Buhdeuce: '''Flour power!!! (Flour goes in and fire comes out) (Both repeatedly say ,"flour power", and make a big mess) '''The Bread Maker: '''Ooh, ow, stop it, ooh! (keeps getting hit) ''SwaySway': Flour power! The Bread Maker: '''(grabs and shakes them) Guys, cool your baguettes! Making bread isn't all flour and power. No, it's a delicate process. Please, step into my chamber of magical bread-makery. (chamber door opens) '''The Bread Maker: '''Behold the ingredients I use to make all of the planet's bodacious breads. '''SwaySway and Buhdeuce: Woah! SwaySway: 'Clams for Clammy Briochie Bread! '''Buhdeuce: '''Rainbows for Rainbow Confetti (bread doesn't say bread I just wanted to add that in.)!!!! '''SwaySway: '''Even tornadoes for Hot Tamale Tornado Bread!!! [Opens lid howls '''SwaySway: 'lid back on with his facial parts crooked and all in the wrong places I regret my decision to open that. 'Buhdeuce: '(takes glasses off) gasps {we see a glowing yellow light in his eyes} Sway, look. Something Shiny. '''SwaySway: '''A magical bread box! What's inside? '''The Bread Maker: '''Only the rarest, most powerful ingredient of all! Checketh it out. finger turns into a key and he opens the box glass bottle filled with green with little yellow bread crumbs lifts up '''The Bread Maker: 'THE YEAST OF IRRESISTIBLE CRAVING!!!!!!! (musical flourish as background goes red and the word "craving" echoes) and Buhdeuce both lick the glass bottle, surprised '''The Bread Maker: 'bottle away Easy does. A tiny bit of this powerful powder makes any bread impossible to resist, so thou must be careful to use only a small amount. Observe. and Buhdeuce's eyes are yellow takes a little plier and grabs an even smaller plier and takes a yellow bread crumbs and he puts the crumb into the dough. the crumb hits the dough, there is an explosion. 'SwaySway and Buhdeuce: '''Woah. feathers '(DING-DONG) chimes The Bread Maker: Hmm, wonder who that could be. You boys get this bread baking. I'll be back in a righteous second. (DING DONG) chimes again '''COMING!!! OOOH YEAH!!!! grabs the bottle with him and Buhdeuce with yellow in their eyes again. The bottle sparkles and shines '''SwaySway: '''If a tiny bit of the yeast of irresistible craving makes bread irresistibly craveable, imagine what a whole butt-load would do. licks and kisses and smooches and caresses the bottle whilst Buhdeuce says his line. '''Buhdeuce: '''But the bread maker said to use only a small amount! '''SwaySway: '''But we have a '''BIG AMOUNT of hungry beaks to satisfy. shoves bottle in Buhdeuce's face. Buhdeuce: '''Ok, let's do it! and Buhdeuce swim over to dough and dumps it all in whilst making crazy jabbering noises and shouting. A big green explosion comes up! '''Buhdeuce: Yeah, boy! SwaySway: Woo-hoo-hoo!!! Part 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Characters